


Sammy Finds Some New Pets

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kittens, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy brings home some new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Finds Some New Pets

Dean paced the room, waiting impatiently for his little brother to come home. Sammy was already over an hour late, and Dean was half-scared/half-pissed at him. Sammy was never late and it was driving Dean to distraction. He heard the door being unlocked and stopped pacing, turning to glare at the entrance. When the door swung open, Dean watched as Sammy walked in carrying a box in his small arms. 

Sam looked fine, Dean could see no scratches or new bruises on him, so Dean's worry was replaced by annoyance. "Where were you?" Dean asked, trying to keep most of the anger out of his voice.

Sammy looked up at him, his lower lip trembling, with tears in his eyes, "They were gonna die, Dean. Somebody left them on the side of the road all alone," he said in a soft voice looking down at the box in his arms.

Dean walked over and peered into the box, which held a few kittens and a puppy. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Sam, you know we can't keep them."

One of the kittens looked up at Dean, it had black fur and crystal blue eyes. Dean could have sworn that the cat had understood him and was looking so pathetically sad that Dean walked away shaking his head, and flopped down on the couch. The kitten hopped out of the box and chased after him, resting it's tiny head on his lap.

The puppy, a black bulldog, squirmed his way out of the box, which Sammy had placed on the floor, and made his way over to in front of the TV. He growled at it, looking back at the boys, as if trying to tell them to turn it on. The pale blonde kitten jumped out of the box, and pounced on the puppy hissing and swiping at the back of it's head. 

\------

Crowley glared as Lucifer attacked him, growling whenever the little bastard would swipe at him. 

\------

Dean shook his head, laughing at the antics of the two animals and watched as his brother pulled the last kitten from the box. The kitten looked like it was rolling it's eyes as Sammy started to pet it, and quickly sqirmed away and prowled into the kitchen. Dean stood, sighing as the kitten on his lap had decided to cling to him and followed the other cat . His jaw dropped a bit when saw the kitten had climbed onto the kitchen table and was trying to devour the cake Dean had made for Sammy's birthday. 

By that time the puppy and blonde kitten had decided to follow them into the kitchen, and Sammy, not wanting to be alone, came in too. 

\------

Gabriel was in heavean, the sweetness of the cake had been calling to him from the minute the boy had brought him into the house. He had allowed the boy, Sammy, to pet him briefly, before letting the sweet cake's siren song get to him. He had left Crowley and Lucifer tussling in front of the TV, and poor sweet Cas on Dean's lap. 

\------

Dean grabbed the now frosting covered kitten by the scruff of the neck, grimacing a bit when he swiped one sugar coated paw across his hand. "Bad kitten," Dean said, trying to show some level of athority, realizing it was a losing battle by the unrepentant way the kitten was watching him. 

\------ 

Castiel had climbed up on Dean's shoulder, watching as his older brother smirked up at the human. He wished he could talk to the boy, but knew that neither Dean nor Sammy would be able to understand him. He sighed, watching as Lucifer and Crowley tore out of the kitchen and began chasing each other around the livingroom. 

\------

\------

\------

Sam shot up in bed, rubbing his hand across his face, "What the hell was that?" 

Dean, who had been just about asleep when Sam spoke looked over, giving his brother an annoyed look for daring to disturb him just as he was about to go under. "What now, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "Just a dumb dream. Don't worry about it."

"Sam..." Dean said in a pissed-off-in-a-sleepy-way voice, "spill. What woke you up?"

"We were kids, and I brought home some kittens and a puppy I had found. But they weren't really animals, I don't think at least." Sam sighs, running his fingers though his hair. "I mean I swear one of them was Gabriel, and one was Cas, not quite sure who the other two were." 

"Lucifer and Crowley," a voice siad from the door. 

Sam and Dean looked over to see Castiel standing at the door, looking tired.

"How do you know?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Because I was there."

\----


End file.
